Me Perteneces
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ambos huyeron juntos, ¿Zack aún quiere cumplir su juramento con Ray?


**Los personajes de "Angels Of Death" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Zack y Ray caminaban entre la oscuridad de la noche a las orillas de una vieja carretera, únicamente iluminados por la gran luna llena que se alzaba imponente en el firmamento. Tras de ellos, las tenues luces de un pequeño pueblo se disipaban conforme avanzaban. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se fugaron juntos, por supuesto, la policía no creía tal cosa. Para ellos, el peligroso asesino en serie Isaac Foster había secuestrado a la inocente Rachel Gardner de aquel internado.

–Estúpidos –Murmuró Zack para sí mismo al recordarlo.

La niña le miró por breves instantes con esos zafiros tan profundos como el océano en busca de una silenciosa aclaración que le hiciera comprender, pero él no entendió el mensaje. Por un demonio, si necesitaba algo sólo tenía que decirlo en lugar de lanzarle miradas de las que no entendía una mierda.

–¿Qué pasa?

La intensa mirada de Ray sobre él comenzó a incomodarle, a pesar de que parecía más natural –a diferencia de cuando parecía una muñeca sin vida- ésta aún lograba hacer que su piel se erizara. No, no era porque fuese aterradora, sino por algo más que él no podía identificar. Esa sensación que últimamente quemaba su pecho cuando la observaba mientras ella estaba distraída, o en situaciones como en la de ahora que ella no apartaba su mirada de él.

–Zack… ¿Aún no quieres matarme?

–Es la décima vez que me lo preguntas hoy –Respondió, ligeramente irritado. –, Ya te lo dije, ¡Te mataré cuando pongas una mejor expresión y se me dé la gana!

–Pero…

–¡Apresúrate! –Zack aceleró el paso dejando a Ray apenas detrás de él.

–…Uhm.

De esa forma continuaron hasta una vieja casa abandonada a las afueras de aquel poblado. El lugar estaba muy deteriorado, la pintura que alguna vez debió brillar se había vuelto opaca y se caía por la humedad. Parte del techo había cedido dejando un agujero enorme que cubrieron con un trozo desgastado de lona que encontraron. El piso estaba lleno de grietas y los pocos muebles tenían un estado deplorable.

–Hogar, dulce basurero –mencionó Zack al llegar a la puerta de la casa. Extendió su mano para abrirla, pero antes que siquiera pudiera tocarla, esta cayó.

Ray pasó al lado del mayor sin decir palabra, sabía lo que estaba por suceder así que simplemente se dirigió a preparar la cena de ambos.

–¡Pedazo de mierda!

Tras diez minutos Zack apareció en la cocina y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

–Ray, ¿Te gusta el aire fresco?

–Destrozaste la puerta, ¿Verdad?

–Sí, así es –sonrió orgulloso.

–No importa.

Ella sirvió la cena sin decir palabra. Un silencio incómodo apareció entre ellos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del tintinar de una cuchara contra el plato semivacío. La pequeña ni siquiera tocó su plato, tan solo se dedicó a observar como aquel chico devoraba aquello que había preparado.

–Zack…

–Qmn mnnma? –preguntó, o al menos lo intentó ya que tenía la boca llena.

–Creo…

–mmnñammn! –tomó un poco de soda para poder hablar, de nuevo se comportaba extraña y eso lo detestaba.

–Creo que… me gustas.

Los ojos de Zack se se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa e inmediatamente escupió la soda de la que tomaba, intentando no ahogarse de la impresión.

–¿Estás bien? –Ray se levantó e intentó tocarlo, pero él se alejó repentinamente.

–¿Q…Qué demonios dices, idiota? Soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso después de la estupidez que acabas de decir –replicó, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo y los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

La pequeña se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Eran tan diferentes, y a la vez, tan iguales. No supo en qué momento aquellos peculiares ojos la habían hecho su prisionera, ¿era lo que llamaban amor?

–No es una estupidez, aunque no estoy segura…

–Si no estás segura, ¿Por qué decir una locura como esa? –Zack la tomó de los hombros acercando su rostro al de ella de manera inconsciente.

Ray lo tomó de las mejillas con sus manos y le sonrió de una manera que él no había visto jamás.

–Porque siento una sensación de calor en mi pecho cada vez que te veo.

– _Calor… ¿en el pecho?_

El mayor estaba en shock, no sabía qué decir, cómo reaccionar, nunca estuvo en una situación similar en el pasado porque nunca le interesó esa mierda que hacían las parejas.

–¡B…Basta! –exclamó, alejándose bruscamente de ella para darle la espalda. – _¿Qué demonios le digo… ese calor que ella siente, ¿acaso será el mismo que me hace sentir? ¡Coño!No sé nada sobre estos temas, ¡Además aún es una niña!_

Se llevó una mano al rostro mientras debatía internamente sobre lo que haría. Tan perdido estaba entre sus pensamientos, que no escuchó los pasos de la pequeña hacia él. El calor de unos pequeños brazos rodeando su cintura lo hizo volver a la realidad, al darse cuenta sintió que ya no podía más con el ardor en su rostro, su corazón tendría un ataque si no hacía algo pronto.

–Zack, la única razón por la que sigo fiel a nuestro juramento es por ti. Yo deseo morir… aunque no ahora, pero si tú deseo es matarme, te entregaré mi vida con la sonrisa que me pides.

El silencio volvió entre los dos, no hubo reacción, movimiento, palabra, pensamiento o algo que diera una señal de vida por parte del chico. Ray podía sentir como el cuerpo de él estaba tenso pero no lo soltaría, lo único que podría separarlos sería la muerte.

–Ray… –soltó los brazos de la menor de su cintura y se dio la vuelta. –Soy el único que puede matarte, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Ella no supo qué decir y de un momento a otro Zack aprovechó su confusión para acorralarla contra la pared.

–¿Q…Qué…? –la silenció colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

–Eso significa… –se acercó para susurrarle al oído. –,que tú vida me pertenece. Tú me perteneces.

Rachel sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban al escuchar esas palabras que habían salido de los labios de Zack. Su fría mirada ahora brillaba como la primera vez que ambos se habían visto.

Y con esas palabras, él se alejó y caminó rumbo a su habitación dejando a una pequeña chica avergonzada e ilusionada.

– _¿De dónde coño saqué esas jodidas palabras? Ahora me siento como un pedófilo… ¡Mierda! ¡Todo es culpa de esa linda mocosa!... ¿Linda? ¡Puta mierda!_


End file.
